Kisah Dalam Kedai Kopi
by Matryosha
Summary: Extended Ending: Tenten UP!/Di kedai kopi inilah beberapa kisah cinta terjadi, dan berbanggalah, bahwa Haku yang mengelolanya. Yah, meski kopi pahit, namun bukannya tak mungkin jika pengkonsumsinya tak memiliki kisah manis di hidupnya, bukan?/AU, AR, OOC, typo, SliceofLife/ Thanks for R&R!
1. Uchiha & Haruno

Setiap manusia menyukai berbagai hal yang mungkin saja saling berbeda, begitu pula dengan apa yang mereka konsumsi; camilan, minuman, makanan berat, minuman ringan...

Tapi dari sekian banyak hal, Sakura tetap tidak mengerti kenapa idola kampus mereka, Uchiha Sasuke menyukai _dark chocolate mocha frappuccino _yang seringkali ia pesan di kedai kopi dekat kampus mereka setiap hari Sabtu dimana matahari masih melongok setengah malu dari balik gedung berlantai dua puluh yang menjadi simbol kampus mereka. Oh, seandainya kau tahu bagaimana rasanya yang sama sekali tidak manis dan waktu yang kau perlukan untuk menghabiskan segelas kopi itu...

"Itu sama seperti kau yang memesan _strawberry cake _tiap kali kau ingin _desert_, Sakura," begitu kata Ino ketika ia memgutarakan keheranannya itu. Kemudian dia hanya akan mencibir kesal.

"_Pig_, aku tidak butuh waktu 30 menit untuk menghabiskan sebuah cake—dan aku heran dengan otak jeniusnya yang masih bisa bekerja tanpa asupan gula!"

* * *

.

.

**Kisah Dalam Kedai Kopi**

[Multi Fanfiction Mengenai Berbagai Kisah Dalam Kedai Kopi Haku]

.

A Naruto's Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

[Warning: fluff, gaje, typo, flat storyline, etc!]

.

Enjoy

.

.

* * *

Kemudian hujan berlangganan menemui Sakura akibat keinginan ngototnya untuk tetap menggunakan kereta di bulan September yang penuh angin. Aah, mau tak mau kakinya yang malas melawan kumpulan titik air melangkah gontai ke kedai kopi dimana ia selalu saja bertemu dengan si Pangeran Kampus sekaligus adik dari asisten dosen yang selalu saja jahil padanya—siapa lagi jika bukan Itachi—yang tak lain Sasuke yang terhormat. Sebenarnya Sakura hanya mendramatisir suasana saja, karena Sasuke yang selalu duduk di tempat yang sama setiap dia berada di kedai itu dan memesan minuman yang sama. Jika tidak salah ingat, ia akan selalu memilih tempat di sebelah kaca yang menghadap ke trotoar, dimana hanya ada beberapa orang yang ingin duduk disana akibat tak ada pemandangan yang bisa dilihat, sementara Sakura sendiri lebih suka menyamankan diri di sebelah meja bartender yang senantiasa mengajaknya mengobrol; seorang kakak cantik yang memiliki rambut panjang yang indah, ia mengenalkan diri dengan nama Haku (Sakura tidak tahu itu hanya nama saat ia bekerja atau memang nama aslinya). Yah, mau tak mau Sakura dapat melihat semua yang dilakukan Sasuke di mejanya yang hanya berjarak sepuluh langkah dari mejanya, meski Sasuke sendiri tidak dapat melihat Sakura.

Begitu juga dengan hari ini, saat hujan turun.

Aah, pemandangan yang indah (jika menurut Ino) seorang pemuda tampan dengan dandanan ter-stylish yang pernah malang melintang di kampus (yang ini menurut teman Sakura yang lain, namanya Hinata) yang sedang menikmati segelas _frappuccino _sembari memegang sebuah buku sementara pandangan matanya bertumpu di jendela...rasanya sungguh menakjubkan untuk dinikmati mata yang lelah akibat kehujanan (_well, _yang terakhir ini adalah ungkapan gombal Tenten yang langsung menuai pelototan sewot Neji yang cemburu). Dan inilah yang dilihat Sakura begitu ia mendudukkan diri di kursinya yang biasa. Yah, dia tidak begitu menaruh minat pada manusia _cool _yang bahkan mungkin bisa membuat _freezer _kulkas Sakura menggigit jari saking mindernya si kulkas pada Sasuke—kenapa dia jadi membandingkan antara kulkas dengan orang?

"Hmp, kau memperhatikannya lagi, Sakura-chan."

Haku menahan tawa setelah sapaannya (disertai pesanan strawberry cake milik Sakura tersaji di depan pemesannya) dijawab dengan penggembungan pipi si perempuan berambut merah jambu yang sudah keburu akrab layaknya kakak-adik (perempuan atau laki-laki dan perempuan, hanya Sakura dan Haku yang tahu). Yah, dia hafal benar dengan kebiasaan Sakura yang selalu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar tempat duduknya begitu perempuan polos tiba di kedai yang dia kelola...dan terhenti di tempat Sasuke selalu berada.

Pst, ini hanya Haku yang tahu, tapi di saat Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, sang pangeran tampan itu berbalik—kira-kira dua-tiga detik—untuk melemparkan balik pandangan Sakura terhadapnya.

Selalu begitu, sejak pertama kali Sakura menemukan tempat ini bersama temannya yang berambut pirang nan centil itu hingga sekarang, dan hari ini adalah tepat setahun pertemuan mereka di kedai ini.

Aah, masa muda.

.

.

Hujan lagi.

Aah, mendekati Desember ini, Sakura akan semakin sering kehujanan, dan dia pasti akan semakin sering memesan strawberry cake pada Haku, dan dia akan mendapat bonus berupa pemandangan Sasuke yang tengah membaca buku. Plus _dark chocolate mocha frappuccino _di mejanya.

Seharusnya dia sudah meliburkan diri sejak minggu Epifani dimulai, tapi dosennya yang entah bagaimana selalu kekurangan bantuan membuatnya tidak tega dan, voila! Jadilah Sakura melemburkan diri di hari liburnya yang sangat berharga. Meski ia merasa senang juga...bayangkan! Meski kampus sedang libur seperti saat ini, si Pangeran Sasuke masih saja duduk di kedai itu seolah tak ada kegiatan lain yang dilakukannya?

"Ah, dia sebenarnya sibuk lho, Sakura-chan."

Manik emeraldnya spontan membelalak heran pada Haku yang bisa mengetahui isi pikirannya bahkan saat ia belum bersuara. Tapi toh, ia tidak memprotesnya.

"Sibuk?! Dia yang seperti pengangguran jenius tanpa asupan glukosa itu?"

"Sakura-chan, kau tidak sopan, deh."

"Ah, _gomen, nee._"

Haku tertawa kecil melihat semburat merah muda di wajah langganan kesayangannya itu. "Ah, _daijobu._ Ngomong-ngomong, kelihatannya kau datang di saat yang tepat karena sebentar lagi seseorang yang mirip dengannya akan datang dan memarahinya karena—"

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

Keadaan hening sejenak seketika sebuah sebuah suara menyeruak masuk dengan cueknya di kedai yang tidak seberapa besar itu, mengundang tatapan kaget para pengunjung, tak terkecuali Sakura. Jangan hiraukan Haku karena kelihatannya dia sudah terbiasa, mengingat ia hanya tersenyum maklum.

Dan ngomong-ngomong, Sakura segera mengerti siapa pemilik suara yang dibicarakan Haku tersebut. Siapa lagi yang mirip Sasuke jika bukan kakak biologis bernama Uchiha Itachi?

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali untuk tidak berteriak seperti perempuan?"

"Jadi kau bilang aku seperti perempuan? Ketika kau yang selalu melamun di kedai dengan posisi yang sama nyaris tiap hari ini, juga tidak ada bedanya dengan pengangguran jenius?"

Ups, Itachi sudah mengatakan isi pikiran Sakura rupanya.

"Berisik."

"Oh, ayolah, dik," Itachi mendudukkan diri di bangku kosong yang berada tepat di depan Sasuke dan menoleh ke arah pandang Sasuke; ke jendela, "kau harusnya sadar dengan kewajibanmu yang masih harus belajar bisnis keluarga dengan baik dan tidak hanya sekedar minum kopi di tempat yang sama untuk—"

Sebuah pelototan dari Sasuke.

Sebuah seringai dari Itachi.

Sebuah telengan kepala penasaran dari Sakura yang memperhatikan mereka berdua.

Sebuah kalimat yang diteriakkan Itachi keras-keras jeda beberapa detik.

"Aku tak menyangka bahwa kau kesini dengan pemandangan tembok di depanmu dan kopi yang sama butuh waktu lama menghabiskannya ini adalah satu-satunya caramu untuk memperhatikan Sakura-chan yang berada di sebelah sana, hahaha!"

Dan sebuah suara dari jitakan yang luar biasa keras terdengar.

.

.

* * *

"_...maafkan kakakku yang bodoh ini."_

"_Tidak, tidak, Uchiha-san. Aku sama sekali tidak—"_

"_Panggil saja aku Sasuke. Boleh kutahu namamu...lagi?"_

"_...Ha-Haruno Sakura..."_

"_Hm, aku menyukaimu, Haruno Sakura. Kau mau menjadi...pacarku?"_

"_..."_

_Sebuah seringai kembali dari orang yang sama._

"_Sakura-chan, wajahmu merah padam, lho."_

_Sebuah suara dari jitakan yang luar biasa keras kembali terdengar._

"_Kakak, diamlah."_

* * *

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Shimura dan Yamanaka

Laki-laki dan perempuan itu, sejak tadi hanya bertatap muka.

Di malam musim semi kota Konoha yang hangat, rasa-rasanya sungguh aneh hanya bertatap wajah saja, sementara _doppio espresso _hangat bersama sepiring kudapan hasil tangan seorang pengelola kedai kopi yang tak seberapa besar menunggu untuk dinikmati. Apalagi jika kalian bisa membayangkan bagaimana indahnya bunga pohon sakura yang ditanam tepat di depan kedai itu saat menggugurkan diri ke tanah...benar-benar cocok menjadi setting film bertema romansa yang sering beredar di kalangan awak muda!

Namun tentu saja bukan itu yang membuat sepasang muda-mudi itu tak berkutik dengan aroma berat dua cangkir _doppioe espresso _yang mengepulkan asap pertanda masih panas; mereka akan berpisah, jika orang lain melihat atmosfer berat di antara mereka. Dan suasana berat itulah, yang menyamai aroma berat kopi mereka.

Dan jika orang lain masih penasaran dengan masalahnya, mungkin masalahnya pun sama sekali tidak berbeda dengan kebanyakan pasangan lain: kurangnya pengertian.

Yah, hal tersebut tak bisa luput dari Yamanaka Ino yang manis dan tegas ini rupanya.

* * *

.

.

**Kisah Lainnya Dalam Kedai Kopi**

{Kali ini, giliran Ino}

.

A Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Naruto still belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: fluff (again), typo, gaje, flat storyline, AU, AR, etc!

.

Enjoy

.

.

* * *

Hei, musim semi tak selamanya mengartikan sebuah pertemuan. Mereka memang datang, dan kemudian akan pergi. Mood tak pernah terbatas hanya pada sebuah musim...ini pengetahuan baru yang dialami Ino yang tiga tahun yang lalu mengalami _euforia _berkepanjangan mengenai cinta.

Lebay, bukan?

Ia merasa begitu meledak-ledak; baik hati dan pikirannya, dan itu adalah mengenai perasaan cintanya pada Shimura Sai yang tampan dan baik—itu menurutnya ketika ia pertama kali bertemu di kedai kopi itu.

"Ino, kau ingat awal pertemuan kita?"

Senyum miris mengembang di wajah cantik itu; mana mungkin ia lupa. "Aa," angguknya, sebelum ia melanjutkan, "kita tak pernah begitu merasa senang ketika itu, hm? Bertemu di kelas yang Anko-sensei ajar ketika awal semester di pagi hari jam delapan, mengobrol segera setelah perkuliahan usai untuk memutuskan dimana kita akan meminum _doppio espresso _hangat di berbagai kedai kopi yang baru-baru ini menjamur di seantero perguruan tinggi Konoha—"

"Dan kedai kopi milik Haku-san ini yang pada akhirnya kita pilih."

Ino tersenyum saat Sai memotong kalimatnya, dan entah bagaimana spontanitas mereka berdua membuat kedua kepala itu tertoleh untuk memberi salam-senyum-dua-jari kepada Haku yang berada di meja bertender, menuai balasan yang sama dari pemuda cantik berambut panjang yang rupanya cukup akrab dengan Ino dan Sakura.

"Ya, kau benar, Sai. Dan setengah tahun kemudian, kau bertanya apa aku berminat menjadi kekasihmu."

Ino kembali menunduk untuk mendengarkan apa yang mungkin akan dikatakan oleh Sai. Tak pelak juga terdengar olehnya hembusan angin lembut dan helai demi helai kelopak yang bernama sama dengan sahabatnya yang jatuh dengan anggun bak seorang putri yang menari dengan indah. Hei, kenapa dia malah mendramatisir keadaan? Mereka mungkin hanya sekedar _putus_, hanya itu kan?

Yamanaka Ino adalah gadis yang sangat kuat—mental dan fisik! Oke, mungkin soal ketahanan berapa-jam-kau-bisa-lembur-di-tengah-malam dimenangkan dengan telak oleh Sakura, tapi saat ia mendapati gadis berambut merah jambu tersebut diganggu oleh sekawanan gadis yang sepertinya adalah fans berat Sasuke (asal kau tahu, saat itu mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih), Ino dengan serta merta melemparkan ember (beserta isinya yang notabene berupa air dingin) ke arah kawanan itu, mengusir mereka dengan sederetan kata kejam khas Ino dan Sakura pun selamat tanpa pernah diganggu lagi; _mission accomplished!_

Ino tak hanya selevel dengan seorang Ethan Hunt si agen rahasia dalam film Mission Impossible yang mampu melakukan segala hal itu, tetapi juga seorang perempuan yang bisa bertahan untuk memacari orang yang sama tenarnya dengan Sasuke—

"Ino? Apa kau mendengarku?"

—seperti halnya Shimura Sai.

"Aku...aku mendengarmu!" Ino memandang lurus alis Sai yang berkedut. Meski demikian, ia tetap terlihat tenang; yah, pemuda tampan yang selalu terlihat tampan, tenang, dan baik hati itu kini mengangkat cangkirnya, masih disertai kedutan alisnya yang heran melihat Ino yang melamun.

"Ja-jadi..." Ino bermain-main dengan ujung rambut pirangnya yang menjuntai setelah ia memutuskan untuk mengucirnya ke atas, kuciran kuda khas Ino. "Jadi, Sai...apakah kita akan...putus?"

Sebuah suara batuk.

Lima kali suara batuk, jika dihitung semenit kemudian.

Dan Yamanaka Ino merasa ia salah mengartikan tingkah diam kekasihnya itu.

"_G-Gomen_, Sai-kun! A-aku ingat kalau aku harus pergi dengan Sakura! _J-Jaa ne!_"

Kemudian Haku dan Sai hanya bisa menatap heran kepergian seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan wajah merah padam, berlari keluar dari kedai sesegera mungkin.

Oh, jadi mereka bukannya akan berpisah?

.

.

Yamanaka Ino, dengan bodohnya melupakan jadwal Sakura yang kencan dengan kekasihnya setiap hari Minggu—meski faktanya mereka selalu kerkencan setiap mereka bertemu di kedai kopi itu. Dan intinya, Ino pun terpaksa berjalan sendirian di tengah cuaca hangat bulan Mei itu dengan perasaan kacau balau...ah, malu! Jika dinngat tadi, ia pastinya telah menarik kesimpulan sendiri dengan hanya berdasar suasana berat yang Sai bawa. Lagipula, mau apa, _sih, _pemuda itu sampai-sampai membuatnya salah paham?

Yamanaka Ino penasaran!

"Aaah~! Kalau begini aku tidak akan punya muka bertemu lagi di kampus, dan aku akan salting sendiri saat mengirim e-mail dengan Sai-kun!"

Beberapa orang yang menoleh kaget dengan suaranya yang tiba-tiba dan tingkahnya yang berbicara sendiri, tapi ia tak peduli. Kaki-kaki jenjanngnya berbalik untuk kemudian terhenti mendadak akibat ia melihat sesosok orang yang dikenalinya, yang baru saja (beberapa menit, sebenarnya) tadi di kedai kopi langganan mereka.

Shimura Sai, yang tengah tersenyum padanya dengan (setengahnya geli, sementara setengahnya lagi) tersipu.

Dan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru yang tutupnya terbuka berada di tangan kanannya. Kekasih tampannya bersimpuh ala ksatria di cerita dongeng putri-putrian yang Ino pernah baca sewaktu kecil.

* * *

.

.

"_Yamanaka Ino, maukah kau menikah denganku?"_

.

.

Ooh, rupanya si pria tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk melamar kekasihnya.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Uzumaki & Hyuuga

Kebiasaan yang selalu ada setiap hari Kamis yang selalu gadis itu hafal dan tak pernah bisa diganggu gugat: sebuah kedai dengan bartender yang tersenyum menenangkan dan ia yang menunjukkan arah ke meja yang terletak di sudut kedai paling dalam, dimana pot berisi tanaman sulur-suluran menghiasi jendela dan teralisnya, dan gadis itu akan menemukan segelas _coffee latte _yang masih mengepulkan asap bersama setangkai bunga mawar berwarna putih dan tulisan permintaan maaf.

Gadis itu paham, bahwa hari Kamis bukan hari baik untuk bertemu akibat kesibukan si pembuat surat itu. Tapi tetap saja hari itu tak terelakkan, dimana ia harus melewati kedai itu untuk mencapai laboratorium praktek yang terpisah dari kampus mereka dan sekaligus menghabiskan setengah jam waktu istirahatnya yang tak tahu hendak diapakan lagi.

Namun Kamis itu berbeda. Ia tahu dari Haku—pengelola kedai yang ia cukup akrab karena kesenangan mereka terhadap musik yang sama—yang entah bagaimana dan kenapa meletakkan sepiring _meat cake _yang tidak disukainya di meja itu.

Hyuuga Hinata tahu bahwa Kamis itu akan berbeda.

* * *

.

.

**Kamis itu, di Kedai Kopi**

{Setengah Jam Waktu Istirahat Hinata}

.

A Naruto Fanfiction

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: fluff (again &amp; again), typo, AU, AR, gaje, OOC, etc!

.

Enjoy

.

.

* * *

"Ada apa ini, Haku-san?"

Pertanyaan itu, tentu saja meluncur begitu saja dari bibir mungil Hinata. Kepalanya tertoleh ke belakang, menatap Haku yang hanya tersenyum penuh rahasia.

"Itu hanya sebuah bonus, Hinata-chan."

"Tapi aku..."

Kata-katanya menggantung begitu saja, memikirkan bagaimana jika ia menolak pemberian orang. Jika saja ia setegas Sakura atau Ino, atau mungkin malah senior mereka yang bernama Temari, mungkin Hinata akan menolaknya halus. Tapi meskipun ia sama sekali tidak menyukai _meat cake_, ia tak sanggup untuk menolak. 'Mungkin nanti aku bisa memakannya belakangan atau bisa saja kuberikan pada Sakura-chan...ah, benar juga! Sakura-chan pasti kesini karena ia mengambil perkuliahan yang sama denganku!', pikir Hinata sembari menyamankan diri di bangku biasa ia melewatkan setengah jam berharganya untuk menikmati _coffee latte-_nya. Haku hafal benar dengan jam-jam dimana Hinata datang ke kedai itu dan pesanan apa yang disukainya. Ditambah lagi dengan bunga mawar putih dan surat berisi permintaan maaf yang saat ini digenggam jemari lentiknya tanpa dibuka, Hinata tak pernah merasa marah atau kesal.

'Tak apa, mungkin 'dia' sibuk...'

'Atau mungkin jadwalnya memang padat?'

'Ah, Uchiha Sasuke yang menjadi Pangeran Kampus datang kesini juga meski ia memilih perkuliahan yang sama dengan 'dia'?'

'Mungkin saja Sasuke-san memiliki janji dengan relasi bisnisnya disini karena kudengar dia mulai diserahi beberapa sektor usaha keluarganya yang sangat besar itu...'

Berbagai pikiran menghiasi benak gadis bersurai indigo yang masih saja menyesap kopinya dengan tenang. Yah, tak mungkin semua orang tidak memiliki urusannya masing-masing, bukan? Dan Hinata yang paling mengerti hal itu. Dia pun memiliki kesibukan mengurus _dojo _Ayahnya yang baru-baru ini diwarisinya, meski sang Ayah tahu bagaimana sibuknya dia dengan perkuliahannya yang sebentar lagi selesai, dan dia bisa lulus dengan gemilang di kampus yang dipilihnya, sesuai dengan ekspetasi keluarganya.

Hah!

Hinata tergagap dari lamunannya, buru-buru melihat jam tangannya dimana menyatakan setengah jam waktu istirahatnya sudah usai. Rasanya tak ingin pergi dari sini, ditambah lagi dengan angin semilir musim gugur saat ini...

Tapi tunggu, bagaimana dengan _meat cake _yang masih belum tersentuh di depannya? Apa dia harus membawanya ke laboratorium? Lagipula Sakura sama sekali belum datang meski setengah jam sudah berlalu dan tidak mungkin pula dia memberikannya pada Sasuke-san yang tidak dikenalnya. Jika ia membiarkannya begitu saja, kasihan Haku yang susah payah membuatkannya untuknya...

Nah, sekarang Hinata bingung dengan pikirannya sendiri akibat _meat cake _yang tidak berdosa ini.

"E-Eh, Haku-san...b-boleh kue ini dibungkus saja?"

.

.

Hujan! Hujan deras!

Segera turun begitu kaki-kaki jenjang Hinata melangkah lebar keluar laboratorium. Jika ia pulang saat itu juga, mungkin dia akan basah kuyup dan Neji akan memarahinya habis-habisan karena tidak meneleponnya alih-alih berjalan di tengah hujan. Meski begitu Hinata tak ingin merepotkan Neji! Pantang baginya untuk mengganggu kakaknya yang sudah sibuk itu hanya untuk menjemputnya.

Mungkin pilihan kedua lebih baik: mampir ke kedai kopi yang dikelola Haku.

"Ya ampun, Hinata-chan! Kau basah kuyup!"

Haku terlihat sekali terkejut melihat Hinata berdiri di depan pintu kedainya dengan nafas _ngos-ngosan_. Pemuda itu dengan cekatan mengambil handuk kering dan menyampirkannya ke kepala Hinata. Untunglah pada jam segini tak ada pengunjung di kedai ini, pikir Hinata lega. Jika saja ada pengunjung, atau mungkin malah 'dia' sendiri yang berada disini, pasti Hinata akan sangat-sangat-sangat-dan-sangaaaaaattt malu.

Mungkin saja dia akan segera berbalik pulang dan lebih terima dimarahi Neji akibat berbasah kuyup ketimbang dilihat 'dia' dengan penampilan berantakan begini!

"Nah, rambutku sudah lumayan kering, Hinata-chan."

"Aa! Te-terima kasih, Haku-san..."

Hinata dengan teburu-buru melangkah menuju mejanya yang biasa, dan dengan segera pula memekik kecil kala matanya mendapati sesosok pemuda yang sudah terlebih dahulu menikmati _meat cake _yang sama dengan yang dibawakan Haku tadi siang.

"N-Naruto-kun!"

"...Oh! Hinata-chan...?"

Senyum penuh rahasia Haku kembali tersungging, dan dengan perlahan, sosoknya mundur kembali menuju meja bartender, menggeleng kecil penuh pemakluman.

Indahnya masa muda.

.

.

Seharusnya Hinata memang tahu kalau Kamis ini bukan Kamis yang biasa. Seharusnya Hinata tahu mengenai _meat cake _yang biasa Naruto pesan saat ia berkencan dengan Hinata dan mereka memutuskan makan. Seharusnya Hinata menunggu lebih lama, jika ternyata Naruto saat itu akan datang ke kedai itu, dan Hinata bisa saja membolos praktek untuk sekali ini saja, dan ia tak akan kehujanan hingga membuat Haku dan Naruto khawatir.

Tidak, lebih dari itu. Seharusnya Hinata membaca isi surat yang tadi ia bawa-bawa, yang ternyata menyatakan tentang Naruto yang akan datang sebentar lagi alih-alih berisi permintaan maaf seperti biasa, dan bukannya malah membuangnya begitu saja ke tempat sampah, kemudian memasukkan bunga mawar putih itu ke tasnya begitu saja. Seharusnya Hinata lebih teliti lagi!

Seharusnya Hinata tahu, Kamis itu akan berbeda.

"Hei, sudahlah! Sekali-kali kita seperti ini juga tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan!"

"T-tapi, Naruto-kun, pe-penampilanku berantakan begini..."

"Lagipula, kalau tidak begini, aku tidak bisa melihat sosokmu yang sedang malu setengah mati," cengiran muncul di wajah kekasih-tiga-bulannya itu, "kau terlihat sangat manis lho, Hinata-chan!"

"N-Naruto-kun!"

Haku tersenyum dari meja bartendernya yang jaraknya tak jauh dari meja dimana Hinata dan Naruto bercakap-cakap riang, kemudian mengedikkan bahu dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya mengelap gelas.

* * *

.

.

_Setengah tahun yang lalu, ia melihat pertemuan onyx dan emerald yang saling jatuh cinta. Kemudian tiga bulan setelah kejadian itu, ia melihat kesalah-pahaman sepasang kekasih yang ternyata berujung sebuah lamaran, dan kali ini dia melihat sendiri betapa _lovey-dovey _pasangan indigo dan blonde ini._

_Haku tersenyum lebar._

_Bagaimana jika dia mulai memutuskan nama kedainya dan menyebarkan mitos mengenai kisah cinta mereka bertiga?_

_Atau mungkin akan ada lagi kisah semacam ini ke depannya?_

Well, _apapun itu, terjadilah._

* * *

_._

_._

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Author Note:**

terima kasih sebesar-besarnya kepada para reader dan :

**Hairo-Azurro-Brown, **maafkan saya yang tidak bisa berbahasa perancis dengan baik, karenanya saya menebusnya dengan chapter ketiga ini, saya mencantumkan status 'complete' sebagai berjaga-jaga apabila saya sudah benar-benar tidak memiliki ide untuk meneruskannya atau menghentikan sampai sini saja. Selamat membaca dan terima kasih atas segala penyemangatnya!

**Aruzakira, **maafkan pula segala macam 'ah' dan typo, dan selamat menikmati chapter ketiga ini. Saya tidak tahu apakah saya akan meneruskannya lagi atau tidak, dan terima kasih atas reviewnya!

dan **Dijah-hime, **terima kasih reviewnya dan selamat menikmati chapter ketiga ini!

**cueekujana. argo, **jawaban Sakura tergantung imajinasi dan ekspetasi masing-masing, apakah kamu menginginkan mereka happy ending atau sad ending? Dan tak luput dari terima kasih untuk reviewnya!

**Orchidflen,** terima kasih atas fave dan reviewnya, selamat menikmati chapter ketiga ini dan maafkan saya tidak bisa menjanjikan apakah akan diteruskan atau berhenti di chapter ini, happy reading!


	4. Extended Ending: Hyuuga & Tiantian

Peralihan musim panas ke musim gugur ini benar-benar mengganggu Tenten. Bagaimana tidak? Ketika akhirnya ia bisa berjanji untuk menonton film terbaru di bioskop bersama—ehem—Neji setelah melalui berbagai macam 'jual mahal' dan kesibukan lain sebagainya, hujan malah tanpa ampun menghantam setengah hari libur yang sangat berharga-nya dan menyisakan jalanan becek untuk dilewati (jangan lupakan angin dingin yang berhembus kencang dan membuat orang-orang enggan keluar dari selimutnya). Kemudian jika ia memutuskan merampungkan tugas-tugas kuliahnya yang bejibun, cuaca malah panas seharian penuh dan membuatnya gagal berkonsentrasi, memberi efek lain untuk memaksa dirinya sendiri mencari tempat berteduh—karena di rumahnya sekalipun, AC adalah sebuah hal yang langka—sepeti halnya di kedai kopi yang sering dikunjunginya bersama Ino atau Hinata.

Sebenarnya ia sering berkunjung juga dengan Sakura, tapi sejak pangeran berkuda putih terkenal di kampus—siapa namanya? Oh, iya, Uchiha sasuke—menjadikannya pacar hanya dengan melakukan pendekatan selama semenit disertai kejahilan-kejahilan Itachi-senpai (Tenten mendengar ceritanya dari Ino yang selalu _up-to-date _dengan gosip itu), jadilah Tenten lebih sering melewatkan waktu minum kopinya dengan Ino dan Hinata. Yah, intinya kedai itu adalah langganannya di saat ia bersama teman-temannya atau saat cuaca sepanas hari ini.

Dan ia selalu memilih duduk di kursi luar, yang memungkinkannya menatap langsung para pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang. Toh, cuaca hari ini disertai dengan angin yang berhembus menyejukkan. Tak ada salahnya menghirup secangkir _capuccino _sebagai temannya dalam menatap _netbook_-nya dan menyelesaikan tugas seperti saat ini, bukan?

* * *

.

.

**Sedikit Esspresologist untuk Tenten**

[Extended Ending]

.

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: typo(s), flat storyline, fluffy, OOC, AU, etc!

.

Enjoy

.

.

* * *

Tenten tahu jika sama sekali tidak tepat memesan _cappucino _di saat ia duduk di luar seperti sekarang, karena pasti isinya akan mendingin dalam sekejap, menyisakan Tenten yang memberengut kesal dan menyesap sisa cangkirnya sembari menggerutu di depan cangkir yang tidak berdosa itu sebelum kemudian—

"Tenten-chan, di bibirmu masih ada _foam _yang tersisa."

—Haku keluar dari meja baristanya untuk memberesi cangkir-cangkir di meja luar sembari menegurnya untuk menghapus _foam _sisa di bibirnya, dan selalu disertai tawa kecil. tenten yang masih berkonsentrasi dengan _netbook_-nya kali ini hanya mengangguk saja, alih-alih ikut tertawa dan baru menyadari mengenai sisa _foam_ di wajahnya. Yah, bukan salahnya, kan, jika ia terlalu malas untuk mengurusi sekedar _foam_ yang tersisa sementara tugas di depan matanya seolah tengah menuntutnya habis-habisan?

Salahkan Orochimaru-sensei yang memberinya tambahan tugas kuliah akibat kelalaiannya dalam memenuhi absensi kelas...oh, sebenarnya bukan salah Tenten juga, toh Orochimaru-sensei sendiri terlalu sering meniadakan perkuliahan sehingga Tenten terlalu malas untuk bertanya setiap minggunya, dan ketika ia tidak masuk kuliah, ternyata Sensei nyentriknya itu malah mengadakan kuis dadakan.

Salahkan juga Sakura dan Hinata yang satu perkuliahan dengannya, yang malah lupa mengabarinya.

Salahkan ponselnya juga yang terlalu sering mati setelah sebulan sebelumnya (tak sengaja) dijatuhkannya dari lantai dua.

Oh, betapa kejamnya dunia bagi Tenten.

Menghela napas dalam-dalam, gadis bercepol dua itu berhenti mengetik sesaat dan memandangi jalanan di depannya yang tak terlalu ramai. Pikirannya mulai berkelana, mengandai-andaikan berbagai hal yang belakangan ini membuatnya kesal...seperti ia yang mengandaikan jika Neji tiba-tiba saja lewat di depannya dan menengok dengan wajah geli akibat Tenten yang lesu... atau jika Sakura lewat di depannya, SENDIRIAN tanpa ditemani Pangeran Uchiha itu, dan Tenten akan senang hati menggeretnya untuk membantu menyelesaikan tugasnya... atau jika Sai—pacar Ino—yang baik itu lewat dengan senyum anehnya dan dengan senang hati memberinya catatan komplit dengan kamus dan segala tetek bengek perkuliahan yang selalu saja rajin dicatatnya...

Tapi mana mungkin itu terjadi. Sekarang saja kampus sedang libur dan tidak mungkin ketiga orang itu lewat begitu saja.

Yah, mungkin Tenten akan mengobrol dengan Haku saja di dalam sembari memesan lagi secangkir _cappucino._

.

.

Masih dengan _netbook_ yang menyala dan Tenten yang menunggu pesanannya selesai, tiba-tiba saja Barista cantik itu mengajaknya mengobrol mengenai satu topik yang membuat Tenten mengernyit heran.

"Kopi berdasar kepribadian orang?" ulang gadis itu, dan Haku mengangguk pelan. Diletakkannya _capuccino_ Tenten yang baru selesai dibuatnya, sementara ia tahu bahwa pelanggannya yang satu ini menuntut penjelasan—Haku bisa melihat dari tatapan matanya yang menyala-nyala penasaran. Sungguh gadis yang memiliki rasa antusias yang bagus, pikir Haku.

"Ya, jika menurut beberapa ahli, kau bisa menebak kepribadian seseorang dari kopi yang mereka minum. Misalnya, Tenten-chan," alis Tenten terangkat mendapati Haku yang menoleh padanya dengan senyum penuh rahasia, "kau suka dengan ketelitian, bukan? Yah, meski begitu, Tenten-chan adalah orang yang kreatif dan artistik, dan Tenten-chan juga berbeda dengan Ino-chan yang selalu mengikuti perkembangan tren. Yah, Tenten-chan bukan orang yang _introvert_ dan pendiam, tapi juga—"

"Haku-san, bagaimana kau bisa menebak setepat itu?"

Haku tersenyum saja meski kalimatnya dipotong oleh Tenten yang sudah kelewat antusias. Ia hanya mengacungkan jari di depan bibirnya sebagai gestur 'rahasia' yang menuai cemberut pelanggan manisnya, kemudian kembali bekerja sebelum 'si-tukang-penasaran' Tenten menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Ada apa, Tenten-chan?"

"Anoo... Haku-san, jika kau bisa menebak orang melalui kopi yang mereka pesan—"

"Kepribadian orang."

"Apapun itu, kau bisa menebak orang, kan? Bagaimana dengan N-Neji?"

Senyum Haku mengembang. Wah, wah, rupanya ada seseorang yang sedang cemas dengan hubungannya meskipun ia terlihat begitu _easy-going_?

"Kau tahu, Haku-san..." perlahan, volume suara Tenten merendah, seolah gadis itu sedang bicara satu hal yang sangat rahasia padanya, "Neji tidak pernah menanyakan hal-hal yang biasa Sasuke dan Sai tanyakan pada Sakura dan Ino, meski sifat mereka sama. Neji juga tidak pernah acuh dengan batalnya janji kami, atau meminta bertemu...meski aku juga mengerti, sih. Aku dan dia sama-sama sibuk, dan kami bahkan harus bersabar—atau mungkin aku saja yang bersabar—untuk satu kali pertemuan dalam sebulan ini...dan itu pun batal karena hujan tidak tahu diri ini..." Tenten memandangi dengan kesal rintik-rintik hujan yang mulai turun di luar kedai sana, dan melanjutkan _curhat-_nya lagi, "dan aku jadi resah...apa sebenarnya hanya aku saja yang ingin bertemu?"

Hening sejenak dengan jeda 'iklan' berupa rintik hujan yang bertambah deras.

Dan haku menjawab dengan kalimat, "Kau tahu tenten-chan? Neji selalu memesan _espresso _saat berada disini. _Double espresso. _Orang yang praktis dan pekerja keras...dan _moody."_

"Ba-bagaimana bisa tahu?"

"Oh, dan dia selalu tahu bagaimana mendapat sesuatu yang diinginkannya, Tenten-chan."

Tenten mengernyit, hendak menanyakan apa maksud Haku ketika pintu kedai terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok pemuda berambut panjang yang tengah basah kuyup dan lelah.

"Haku-san, bisa aku pinjam handuk kering? Dan aku pesan _double espresso _seperti biasa dan—Tenten? Ternyata kau sedang kemari? Aku...mencarimu di rumah dan kampus seharian ini..."

Uh-oh. Tenten merasa ada sebuah senyuman lebar di belakangnya setelah ia menoleh dan mendapati Hyuuga Neji menatapnya dengan penuh kelegaan.

.

.

"_Ne-Neji?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Apa ada urusan mendesak sampai-sampai kau mencariku seharian ini? Apa kau punya sesuatu yang ingin kau utarakan...padaku?"_

"_Oh, itu. Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu."_

_Sebuah kernyitan kembali menggelayut di alis Tenten._

"_Hanya itu?"_

"_Hm, kenapa? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu setelah seharian bekerja keras mengurusi dojo-ku. Tidak boleh?"_

"_Tentu saja boleh! Hanya saja...kau kan bisa...meneleponku dulu?"_

"_Tidak penting. Aku lebih suka mencarimu ketimbang membuatmu menunggu."_

_Pipi merona menghias._

_Sebuah senyuman penuh arti mengembang._

"_Dasar Neji bodoh."_

"_Hei, meski begitu kau mencintaiku, kan?"_

_._

_._

* * *

Sepertinya Hyuuga Neji memang tahu bagaimana cara mendapat hati Tenten yang sulit dan suka resah itu.

Bagaimana menurutmu?

* * *

.

.

.

**END**

**[Thank you for reading and review!]**


End file.
